With my whole heart
by sanji-fan
Summary: Humour, Romance and maybe a little action. I'm bad at summaries so please just take a look at the story! Rated M just in case.
1. Peace and Quiet

Soo... yes I'm back.. again. With a new story!(again)-_-' I really have trouble finishing stories and I hate myself for it. If anyone still reads my stories and has any good ideas on how to continue them, please tell! I will try to finish this one though, I feel like I can do a lot with this. So lets start! I don't own One Pieceor any of its characters (unfortunately), if I did SanjixNami would have happened a long time ago ^^

* * *

It was an unusual day at the Sunny Go, why you ask? Well nothing had gone wrong the whole day, the day was so perfect it was getting scary.

But a few Strawhats really didn't mind the perfect day, finally they could relax a bit. The ship was on course and they already caught sight of the next Island. A few hours later they finally docked at the port.

"Ok you guys, there are a few things we have to do at this island before we can do whatever we want. First we need to stock up our food supply, second we need to know how long it will take for the log pose to set. After we've done that we can do what we want."

"But wait a minute Nami, that are only two things we have to do so why does everyone have to wait before they can have fun?"

"Because Luffy, we're going in groups, that way we can handle it faster and then you can have your 'fun', we also need people to guard the ship.

I'll be collecting information about the Log pose, Sanji will get the food, Usopp and Franky will get stuff for new weapons and to repair the ship. Zoro you go with Luffy and make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Robin could you stay on to watch the ship with Brooke?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me I wanted to read that book I found last time, and I'm sure some music would be nice while I'm reading"

"Yohohoho I would be honoured to accompany a beautiful woman like you while you're relaxing on the ship, maybe you could show me your pa- OW!"

Brooke was cut off by Sanji who had planted his foot on Brooke's head.

"Cut it out you crap skeleton! When will you learn that you'll never be allowed to see Robin-chan's, Nami-san's or any girl's panties as long as I'm alive."

"Okay you guys let's get started and do our jobs, remember the sooner you get your task finished the sooner you're free to do whatever you want to do."

After that little speech from Nami everyone went off to do their tasks.

The city seemed to be a peaceful one, and none of the Strawhats had any problems with getting their things done, it even seemed to go faster than normal. After two hours almost everyone had gotten back to the Sunny, the only one who was still

missing was Nami.

Sanji was nervously walking back and forth on the ship constantly looking at the city's entrance hoping that his precious Nami-san would appear from the crowded streets, but no luck. Meanwhile Zoro was getting irritated with the nervous cook, but also because Nami was late.

"Damn it, she tells us to hurry and do our jobs but she is the last one to return, that stupid woman probably got lost or something."

"Don't call Nami-san a stupid woman! And I don't want you talking about someone getting lost, even you managed to get back here so it's impossible for any other person to get lost on that island. She's probably still searching for information about the Log Pose, I don't think you noticed but the people on this Island are friendly if it comes to supplies but they aren't what you call one of the smartest."

"Yeah, so what do you suggest we do? Search for her or wait here?"

This made Sanji think, he could go off and search for her but she was probably just shopping or 'earning' money, but something felt wrong like he knew something bad was going to happen. So following his instincts he divided the remaining Strawhats in two teams, one search team and a team to stay on the ship. The search team consisting of Chopper, Luffy, Brooke and of course himself.

The two teams would communicate with each other trough baby-den-den-mushi's.

After making sure everyone knew what to do, the search team took off.

*Meanwhile with Nami*

Nami was walking through the crowded streets, it was not a big town but the streets were like a maze, and even she had a little trouble making her way through the city. After she had shopped a little she decided that it was time to ask around for the log pose, but she soon found out that that was harder than she thought it was. The people seemed not to smart when it came to navigating skills and even the log pose seemed a mystery to them. She tried to get as much information as she could get but it was just not enough, she was about to give up after she had explained for the twentieth time to a villager what the Logpose was. When suddenly a unknown woman appeared behind the man. The man was shocked at first but then he bowed his head and excused himself before he left.

The woman had a bright red dress and had long black hair, her eyes were blue but seemed mixed with other colours as well. Nami had noticed that the moment the mysterious woman appeared the other villagers immediately stopped with what they were doing and had also bowed their heads.

Nami didn't know what to think of the woman but it was obvious she had some status on this Island, _maybe she knows something about the Logpose?_

'What do you want?!, what are you doing here?'

Nami was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the question, she looked at the woman, "What am I doing here? Well I'm looking for info about the Logpose but none of these villagers even seem to know what it is."

"So now you think that I might know something about it because I seem smarter than these people?"

Nami was shocked, she had indeed thought that the woman would know something because she looked smarter than all these people, even though it didn't take much to be smarter than these people, even Luffy was smarter than them. (And that says a lot about a person) Who was this woman?

"My name is Fenrir, I am the ruler of this Island. Don't worry girl, the Logpose won't set while you're on this Island it will set when you go out to sea again, there it will set for the next Island. You won't have to wait, you can leave immediately."

While the woman was talking Nami felt the air pressure dropping, she knew a storm was coming.

"No we can't"

"What?! I said that you could go now but you're not going, I am the ruler of this Island if I say that you have to go, you go!."

"It's not that I don't want to but we just can't, there is a tremendous storm coming up, even our ship won't make it through that storm. You should seek shelter in your houses too"

"Storm?, what are you kidding me, the weather hasn't been this nice since 5 weeks ago and now you're telling me that a storm is coming? And you are telling my subordinates to seek shelter, the only one who can tell them to do something is me.!

There is no way that a storm could-"

The woman stopped talking as she suddenly felt raindrops falling on her skin she also noticed that the wind became rougher, she looked at Nami with aw.

This girl had just predicted that this would happen, it couldn't be magic or a trick, the girl had just said that a storm would come but she did nothing. It was like she could feel the weather. But even her most talented scientists couldn't even predict a simple rainfall.

"Well, I've gotta go, I've got to warn my nakama. Thanks for the information."

Nami was turning around when she felt something tug on her arm, she looked down and saw that it was one of the villagers. "What the-! Let go of me! Hey you, Fenrir, you're his master right? Tell him to let go!" But to Nami's surprise she saw that more villagers gathered around her. "What is this?"

Fenrir smirked, she finally had found the person who would help her rule the world.

"Don't let her go guys, she will be mine"

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review/rate! As I said I will try to finsih this story, I will also try to continue my other stories. So please look forward to it!


	2. Heart trouble

**Chapter 2! enjoy!**

* * *

Last time on 'With my whole heart':

"_Well, I've gotta go, I've got to warn my nakama. Thanks for the information."_

_Nami was turning around when she felt something on her arm, she looked down and saw that it was one of the villagers. "What the-! Let go of me! Hey you, Fenrir, you're his master right? Tell him to let go!" But to Nami's surprise she saw that more villagers gathered around her. "What is this?"_

_Fenrir smirked, she finally had found the person who would help her rule the world._

"_Don't let her go guys, she will be mine__."_

* * *

*Meanwhile with the search team*

The guys were running around the town but hadn't seen a sign of Nami, and they began to get worried. They also noticed that there were no villagers around this time, this was another sign that something was wrong. Sanji noticed first and ran away with supersonic speed while yelling that he would save his beloved Nami-san.

The others were just as eager to run for Nami as Sanji, but all for their own reasons. Luffy ran just because such a stressed Sanji would often mean that a new adventure was coming and he needed adventure, Brooke was just thinking that Nami could show him her panties as a reward for bringing her back and Chopper ran simply because he didn't want to be left behind.

After running a few miles they stopped when they heard a familiar scream.

"That's Nami! Come on, it's coming from there." Sanji again took the lead and was the first to arrive, he saw dozens of villagers crowding up on someone, it was Nami. She looked awful, she had dirt on her whole body and she was badly wounded.

"Hang on Nami-san, We will save you!"

At this Nami looked up.

" ..-kun.. Help me."

"Who are these guys! Don't let them interfere with my plan, get them!"

The villagers immediately began to attack the new intruders.

As the Strawhats and the villagers were fighting, Fenrir took Nami away.

"No, let me go!.. Sanji-kun! Help me!"

"Shut up will you! You're going with me."

Sanji heard Nami's scream and ran towards the sound of her voice.

"Nami-San! Where are you?!" then he saw her, being hold by a figure in a red dress... wait dress?! A woman was doing this to his beloved Nami-san? Never had he kicked a woman or even hurt one, how was he supposed to save Nami while not hurting her kidnapper?.

"Hoo, so you can't fight me?, of course I'm a woman and you would never do something bad to one right?" Fenrir smirked, this was going perfect. Not even had she finally found the person who would make her plans come true, she also had no one fighting her.

"Sanji-kun! Help me, just for once in your life forget your kishido*! Please"

Sanji hesitated, Nami needed him to attack that woman but he had never even hurt a woman's feelings so how was he supposed to kick one?

While Sanji was trying to find out what to do, Nami was desperately trying to convince him to attack the woman who held her.

"Sanji-kun! Just attack her, please. Don't let her take me! Sanji-kun!"

Fenrir became irritated with Nami's screaming and told her to stop but she just ignored her and kept screaming at Sanji.

"Will you just SHUT UP!" With that she knocked Nami unconscious. Nami now lay limp over the shoulder of Fenrir.

Sanji couldn't believe his eyes, a woman had just knocked his precious Nami-san unconscious. She had HURT her.

In the mean time Fenrir was walking away with Nami on her shoulder, she was getting bored with Sanji. The sight of him struggling with himself whether or not to attack her was getting more irritating than entertaining.

"Hey! Stop! Get back here, I won't let you take Nami-san!" Sanji yelled at the woman. How dare she take Nami with her?! It didn't matter she was a woman, she had hurt Nami. There was no way he would let her go after that.

Sanji ran after her but then was held back by the villagers. "Get out of the way you idiots! Go away!". Sanji tried to get past the villagers but there came more and more of them and soon he couldn't see Nami or the woman who was carrying her anymore.

In the meanwhile the others had finished their fights and went to Sanji to get rid of the villagers who were piling up on him.

Fenrir had now completely disappeared from their sight and the villagers seemed to back away from them as they no longer needed to protect their master.

The Strawhats searched for a save place where they could rest for a few seconds. They found a small alley where they could hide.

"Oi what was that Sanji? Why were the villagers attacking us? Saanjjiii!"

"I don't know. But it seems like they were under that woman's control, did you see that neutral look on their faces while they were fighting us?"

"Nope didn't see a thing" Luffy, Chopper and Brook said in unison.

"Right... well that's what I'd expect from you guys."

"We should tell the others and get back to the Sunny Go."

* * *

Well that was chapter 2, I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger..no I'm not actually, it keeps the story interesting don't you think?

please review/subscribe and look forward to the next chapter.


	3. Heartless

**Hello everyone! yes I know I should be ashamed of myself I could not hold my promise of uploading faster... I'm so sorry! I really have no excuse, other than me having a massive writers block. I do have the next chapter written roughly so that should be up sooner than this one, but I'm not making any promises! Also I want to thank Trunksmybaby, Kayak and Player Zero for their reviews, I really appreciate it! As for the question asked by Kayak,** **Sanji is being stalled by the attacking villagers and also is astounished that a woman could do something like this. He is actually deciding wether or not to attack but it is just too overwelming. It hink this should explain enough ^^**

**Please enjoy the this chapter!**

**I do not own the series or its characters, only my own characters!**

* * *

Last time on 'With my whole heart':

"_Hang on Nami-san, we will save you!"_

_did you see that neutral look on their faces while they were fighting us?"_

"_Nope didn't see a thing" Luffy, Chopper and Brook said in unison._

"_Right... well that's what I'd expect from you guys."_

"_We should __tell the others and get back to the Sunny Go__."_

And so we continue..

**Meanwhile inside Fenrir's Castle**

Fenrir walked into the castle's main hall where she lay Nami down on the ground, immediately chainlike ropes covered her arms and legs so she was pinned to the ground.

Slowly Nami began to wake up and wonder where she was, she looked around and saw that she was in a big hall. The hall was huge and decorated with ancient signs that Robin would probably be able to decipher but Nami had no idea what they meant. With multiple tall pillars on each side of the hall it looked pretty intimidating and not a place to be at for too long. '_Better get out of her-.. Wait a minute… why the hell am I chained to the ground?!'_

She began to try to get out from under the chains, sadly with no luck she got exhausted and rested her body against the hard floor.

'_How the hell did I end up here?! What is this place?'_

Then she heard footsteps.

'I see you're awake, you're a tough one to wake up so soon, after they get knocked out at my hand, most people would be unconscious for at least another three hours.'

'Yeah?! Well I'm not like other people and so are my nakama, they'll surely come and kick you're a-'

'They? Kick my ass? I'm sorry dear but from what I've seen they're just a bunch of lunatics, I doubt they will even be able to punch a dent in a piece of butter.'

'Yeah?! Well you just wait, you died the moment you put your hands on me! You should know better than to attack a crew member of the Strawhat Pirates!'

'Really? And you should know better than to talk like that to me for I am the one who will conquer this world…..and you will help me with it.'

Nami smirked 'And how did that crazy idea make its way into your mind?'

'The moment I saw you, and how you predicted the storm I knew you would be the one.'

Nami laughed, 'The moment you saw me?! You sound just like Sanji-kun! Are you going to do a pirouette too? Or make me something? Sanji-kun would always bring me something, readying it within mere seconds standing at my side with that goofy smile of his. I am thirsty could you get me a manda-'

'What the hell is wrong with you? Shut the hell up, I don't care about your boyfriend, al I-'

'Sanji-kun is NOT my boyfriend! How the hell did you come up with that?!'

'Well that was not too hard, you've been yapping on, all about him. It's not hard to think that you're in love with him, but really I would forget him. A guy who can't even hurt a woman doesn't really understand one, that or he is just really weak hahaha!'

'Sanji-kun is not weak! And he does understand women, that's why he won't do anything that will hurt them!"

As Fenrir started to walk away she said: 'Well I'll leave you here, I need to make preparations for tonight's ceremony'

'c..Ceremony?' Nami asked.

Fenrir looked back at Nami. 'Why yes, the ceremony that will make you help me conquer the world.'

'He..haha, and you think I will just cooperate with that ceremony?! No way that I'll do that!'

'You will have no choice my dear, because you are already at the altar' she pointed to where Nami was lying on the floor. Nami looked at the floor and saw that there were lines on the floor like a world globe and some other signs that she didn't understand. 'w..What the..' Nami choked out.

'See? You are not going anywhere until I say so.' After saying this she disappeared behind closed doors and left Nami alone to think what the hell had just happened and was going to happen from now on.

* * *

**Thats it another chapter done, please review and tell me what you think. Also please tell me if you think there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I'll see you at the next chapter!**

** -fan**


	4. Elements of the Heart

**Hey there you guys.. long time no see..he he... Please don't be angry! I know I haven't been uploading as much as I should but..you know... I ...Uhmm..Yeah I really don't have good reason for not uploading (again -_-'). Please keep reading my stories, even though they don't upload as fast as they should. I'm Sorry!**

**I would like to thank Trunksmybaby for pointing out the thing about the grammar!..yes it totally slipped my mind..FOR THREE CHAPTERS!I'm bad, I fixed it though..**

**And I would also like to thank Trunksmybaby, Player Zero and tentsubasa for reviewing again. And, thanks to anyone who's favourited/followed my story,you guys make my day!. But I've talked too much, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Last time on 'With my whole heart':

"_Sanji-kun is not weak! And he does understand women, that's why he won't do anything that will hurt them!"_

_As Fenrir started to walk away she said: "Well I'll leave you here, I need to make preparations for tonight's __ceremony__"_

"_c..Ceremony?"_

And so we continue….

**Meanwhile with the Strawhats.**

*At a deserted location somewhere on the east-side of the island*

Everyone was there except for Franky and of course Nami.

"Did you find her?!"

"No.. not a trace of her, I couldn't even trace her smell! She disappeared too quick. What is going to happen to Nami now Sanji?! What if we can't find her? We won't be able to sail again, Nami is the only one who can properly navigate the Thousand Sunny. What are we going to do?!"

"Easy Chopper, I won't let that happen. No one can take my Nami-san against her will and live to see another day. I won't allow it!"

This speech of Sanji encouraged the rest of the crew to go and look again for any sign of Nami, except for Zoro and Robin they were not so sure the cook could live up to his speech… after all the enemy was a woman.

Just as they were about to leave again Franky came running towards them. "Guys! Guys! I found something, I know where and why Nami-sis is being held." He started to explain what he had heard from two guards.

_Apparently they had_ _been travelling to this land on a vacation with their sister and girlfriend. As they were celebrating their vacation Fenrir had noticed them and at first told them to go away from the Island. But when they wanted to leave they found out that their sister/girlfriend had chosen to serve under Fenrir, why she had done this was unclear but they couldn"t just leave without her. After a few weeks they discovered that their sister was being manipulated by Fenrir, they tried to save her without letting Fenrir know but in the end Fenrir found out and threatened to kill her if they would try it again. Since then they had been serving under her, and that way they came to know that Fenrir was trying to conquer the world by using an ancient spell. But before that spell could be used she needed two elements: Water and Wind. Apparently their sister/girlfriend possessed the Wind element and another girl possessed the Water element, she had already taken the element from her body. The girl had died right after. That's why they suspected that when an element is extracted from one's body he/she will die because it's become the source of life for that person. However the extracting of the element also had a nasty effect for a while on Fenrir so she decided that it would be impossible to control both elements without a proper medium to handle it._

_Now that Fenrir practically had both the elements she only needed someone to control the elements, this person would be needed because otherwise the elements would go out of control when chanting the spell. As long as this person would not be found their sister/girlfriend was being kept alive if they would serve under Fenrir. But now that Nami was taken to the castle they suspected something and eavesdropped on the conversation Fenrir had with Nami, and they found out that Nami was indeed the person to control the elements._

_The two guards, in fear of the life of their sister and girlfriend gone off to search for the people who Nami had called "Nakama" and ended up running into Franky._

While listening to Franky's story there were looks of unbelief, pain and anger.

After he was finished there was an uncomfortable silence, and again anger…

"What?!"

* * *

**So yeah, it's a little short, but hey it's something.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think is going to happen from now on! Also for any spelling/grammar mistakes please point them out to me as I'm still not a native English speaker..**

**See you next time!**


End file.
